Cupcakes Comics
Cupcakes Comics is a fan comic created by musapan. The comic begins with Pinkie Pie discovering the Cupcakes fan fiction book and displaying a horrified reaction. The rest of the comic shows the other mane cast members discovering the fan fiction and their opinion on what they have read. Plot Each page focuses on a specific pony as they read "Cupcakes", and their reactions to the aforementioned fan fiction. Pinkie Pie The comic starts with Pinkie as she skips along her way through Ponyville. Along the way, she discovers a book on the ground called "Cupcakes". Believing that it will be about cupcakes, she takes the book and reads it off screen. Around 20 minutes after reading the whole book, we find Pinkie Pie traumatized as she hugs Rainbow Dash, who is confused and annoyed as to why she is hugging her so hard. Twilight Sparkle The next page shows Spike finding the Cupcakes book in the library and showing it to Twilight. Spike mentions how he feels a "weird vibe" from the book and suggests that they throw it out. Twilight, however, is happy that she has something new to read and dismisses his fears. That night, Spike is awoken as Twilight gets into his bed for comfort after reading Cupcakes. Applejack Applejack, bucking apples in the orchard, hears Twilight shouting in fear that the Cupcakes book has disappeared and worrying that somepony else will find it and read it. Confused, Applejack continues her work, but as she starts bucking the trees, the book magically appears in front of Applejack. Applejack notices the book and, ten minutes later, is shown planning to harm whoever wrote it. Rarity Rarity overhears Opalescence hissing and swatting at the Cupcakes book and comes in to investigate. Some time later, Applejack and Twilight arrive to stop Rarity from reading the book, but are too late, finding Rarity unconscious on the floor. However, Twilight notices that she only read the first two pages, making Applejack curious about what would have happened if she had read on. Fluttershy The next page shows Fluttershy reading the book, curious about why Rainbow Dash has fallen asleep as well as why the book is titled "Cupcakes." Twilight, Applejack and Rarity arrive and tell her not to keep reading. Fluttershy asks what happens in the book, but Twilight cannot bring herself to tell Fluttershy the truth, saying instead that Pinkie Pie steps on a caterpillar and kills it. Despite Twilight's efforts, Fluttershy faints anyway as the book disappears, "like dang clockwork," as Applejack describes. Rainbow Dash Realizing that Rainbow Dash is the most likely target for the book's reappearance, Twilight and the others set off the find Rainbow Dash before she reads the book. Along the way, Twilight crashes into Pinkie who has also been searching for the book since it first disappeared after she read it. Twilight quickly explains that they too have read it and they believe Rainbow Dash is the next target. Pinkie then declares that they have to stop her from reading it and hating her guts. Applejack tries to dismiss her fear of the latter happening by saying that Rainbow wouldn't hate her, but Pinkie responds by glaring at her as if to say, "Really?", whereupon Applejack says that she sees her point and they all set off to find her. Futtershy and Applejack ask Colgate if she'd seen Rainbow Dash, but she tells them that she hasn't. Rarity asks Bon Bon and Lyra if they'd seen her, only to find that they haven't. Twilight asks Derpy Hooves if she'd seen Rainbow, only be answered by Derpy holding Dinky up to her face, much to Twilight's confusion. Pinkie Pie discovers a familiar voice which turns out to be Rainbow Dash's. Rainbow Dash is reading the book on a near-by bridge with her hooves held to her face as though she is crying. Pinkie Pie's hair deflates at the sight, and she rushes over to Rainbow Dash trying to convince her that she had nothing to do with the book. However, before she can say anything else, Rainbow Dash bursts into a fit of laughter. Confused, Pinkie Pie asks why she would laugh at such a horrific story. To which Rainbow Dash explains that she knows that Pinkie would never do anything as horrible as the book described. Rainbow Dash suggests one of Pinkie Pie's special styled parties to cheer her up. This idea makes Pinkies' hair return to its bouncy nature as she happily replies, realizing that she hasn't lost her friend. As they walk away, the book disappears again in a puff of smoke. Princess Luna The book reappears in Canterlot Castle and is found by Princess Luna, who confronts Princess Celestia about it, appalled by its horrific content. Celestia confesses that she had enchanted an empty book to create a "devastatingly horrible mess of a story," as she descibed it, featuring two of Twilight's friends. She admits that she is unsure as to whether the words were conjured by her magic or if they were "from another world altogether," but states that it doesn't matter either way, as the book has served its purpose. She then explains that she created it to serve as a test for the Elements of Harmony, as she mentions that, for the first time in history, the Elements chose mortal ponies to wield them. She states that their personalities and emotions are erratic, "as is customary for mortal ponies", and mentions to Luna that they themselves had to control their emotions in order to wield them. She then mentions that it is vital for them to set aside any doubts they may have about the others as they will face more hardships being the Elements of Harmony. The series ends with Celestia destroying the book, reducing it to a pile of ashes. Video The following is a dubbed video by Vannamelon. External links *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 Category:Fanmade comics